Tangled Up In You
by RenataOrion
Summary: E neste mundo onde nada mais é verdadeiro eu estou aqui,ainda ligado a você. ― Staind.


**Tangled Up In You**

_"E neste mundo,onde nada mais é verdadeiro,eu estou aqui ainda ligado a você."_

_Os olhos grandes e analíticos,escorregou até a face do seu criador. A única pessoa capaz de fazê-la repensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Na verdade,a única pessoa a fazê-la querer parar de pensar. _

_Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura,ver o que ele se tornou e o que ele era antes,lado a lado,porém um apenas em sua mente. Um Eric que daria o mundo para ela,se isso a fizesse feliz. Um Eric que sempre,sempre. A colocaria em primeiro lugar,mas...as coisas estavam tão diferentes!_

_As coisas haviam mudado e ela nunca odiou tanto as mudanças. Antes,costumava mudar tudo conforme o tempo ou o seu humor,mais agora diante das mudanças sofridas tão bruscamente entre ela e Eric,ela não via mais mudanças como necessárias. Afinal,pra quê mudar?_

_Não costumava demonstrar emoção alguma,Eric também não. No entanto,nesse quesito,ambos haviam mudado ao passar do tempo,com a única diferença que ele mudou por __**ela**__. Sookie. A maldita fadinha!_

_Se tinha alguém no mundo que ela odiasse mais que Bill Compton,era concerteza Sookie Stackhouse. Comprimiu os lábios,ela nem era tão bonita assim!_

― Pam? ― Ouviu a voz de Eric próxima e lentamente,assentiu com a cabeça. Talvez tivesse se deixado levar demais pensando na maldita vadiazinha loira.

― Sim?

Esperou que ele falasse,no entanto,aquela parecia uma tarefa bem difícil para o seu mestre,já que ele ficou durante alguns segundos a olhando ― e ela fazendo o mesmo,não era uma afronta,apenas uma questão de sobrevivência. Se abaixasse o olhar,estaria sendo covarde e isso ela não era.

― Irei sair por alguns instantes,espero que você feche o bar devidamente. ― Declarou por fim,sem nunca desgrudar os olhos dos movimentos de Pam,já até imaginava que ela faria. Mas,para a sua total surpresa,ela não fez nada. _Nada_. Apenas nada.

Não esboçou emoção nenhuma,não pestanejou,apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou,indo cuidar das últimas coisas para fechar Fangtasia. Ele suspirou,nos últimos meses seu relacionamento com ela vinha sendo conturbado,sabia os motivos para tal coisa,mais não esperava fazer nada sobre aquilo. Pam estava apenas sendo uma garota mimada.

(...)

Há duas noites atrás Pam havia se decidido,não deixaria nada que Eric ou Sookie fizesse a afetá-la. Não era uma garotinha da qual não sabia se cuidar sem o seu papai,iria superar aquela situação,só não esperava que outra pessoa fosse superar algo junto com ela.

― Bill Compton no meu bar ― Disse suave,andando lentamente na direção dele,pondo as mãos na cintura ― Me sentiria lisonjeada,se não estivesse chocada. ― Completou sarcástica,o movimento no bar estava bom. Inevitavelmente olhou para onde Eric devia estar. É,_devia. _

Seu criador vinha sendo tão imprudente ultimamente deixando suas prioridades de lado ― e isso contava com ela mesma ― para ficar ao lado da fadinha puritana,que ela já não sabia se agora ela e Eric mantinham um relacionamento de pai e filha. E se o mantivesse,era pai e filha apenas cordialmente.

― Sempre é muito bom te ver de bom humor,Pamela. ― De jeito amistoso,ele a saudou e recebeu em troca uma revirada de olhos nada sutil da parte dela.

― Se está procurando Eric,ele não está aqui. ― Declarou querendo encerrar aquele pequeno diálogo que ela sabia que Bill acabaria criando com ela. Detestava-o mais que tudo,ele tinha um terço de culpa naquela situação toda por ter apresentando Sookie á Eric,dentre outras coisas que fazia parte da lista extensa de motivos para Pam odiá-lo.

― Sei disso,vim apenas porque quis.

Foi a vez dela de franzir o cenho,o olhar analiticamente,até revirar os olhos novamente. Teria de aturá-lo?Seria melhor apressar as coisas e fechar o bar logo.

― Vá para a casa de Sookie,concerteza lá será mais produtivo que aqui. ― Disse mordaz e Bill reprimiu um grunhido irritado,Pam o irritava mais que Eric. Talvez ele a tivesse treinado para irritá-lo quando estivesse fora. Se sim,a treinou muito bem.

― Seu criador já está lá se divertindo. ― Sorriu cínico e foi a vez de Pam reprimir um grunhido,com a única diferença que a tentativa falha de não demonstrar emoção alguma como Bill. Ele sabia muito bem como tocar na ferida,_mas ela também sabia._

― Aposto que você gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

― Não,obrigado. ― Se dirigiu até o balcão do bar,sentando-se logo em seguida ― Estou bem aqui.

(...)

Eric chegou ao Fangtasia ciente de seu atraso,Pam já deveria está prestes a fechá-lo,Sookie havia tomado mais tempo do que ele imaginava. A casa estava lotada,o que indicava que Pam estava se saindo bem sem ele ― o que não o impressionava nem um pouco,tinha total certeza que Pam daria conta de qualquer coisa. Mas a cena que encontrou não o agradou nem um pouco.

O que Bill Compton estava fazendo em seu bar?E principalmente,_o que ele estava conversando com a sua filha?_Se contendo,caminhou lentamente até a direção deles e percebeu com prazer,que ambos trocavam alfinetadas. Isso era bom,apesar de infantil.

Não demorou muito para Bill sentir a presença de Eric no local,diferente de Pam que nem sequer havia reparado na chegada de seu criador e aquilo de algum jeito,incomodou Eric. O quão longe eles estavam nos últimos meses?Resolveu que cuidaria disso mais tarde,de preferência,quando Bill desaparecesse de seu bar. Precisava de um momento a sós com Pam.

(...)

As horas nunca pareceram se arrastar tanto quanto naquela noite para Eric,pareceu uma eternidade até sentir a plenitude e silencio total,indicando assim que era totalmente conveniente uma conversa séria com Pam naquele momento.

― Ocupada? ― Ele questionou,sentando-se no seu trono. Pam apenas lhe lançou um olhar sobre os ombros,era claro que estava ocupada. E ele seria um idiota se não notasse aquilo,mas era claro que ele notava.

― Não mais. ― Declarou,com uma nota sarcástica que vez Eric franzir os lábios.

― O que Bill estava fazendo aqui? ― Tentou uma nova jogada,falar sério com ela naquelas circunstâncias não daria em nada,notou.

― O de sempre,irritar.

― E você como uma boa anfitriã,o atendeu muito bem eu creio. ― Um sorriso desdenhoso se desenhava nos lábios dele e sentiu seu ego inflar,quando ela lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso,só que mais brilhante e alegre.

― É claro! ― Andou lentamente na direção dele,ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Os passos pareciam muito bem calculados e até leves,Eric sentia falta disso. Ela era como uma felina ― Tenho que te representar muito bem.

O sorriso nos lábios de Eric morreu. Normalmente ela diria algo como "Meu criador me treinou bem",diferente daquelas palavras vagas e desprovidas de qualquer emoção. Eram como dois estranhos,que se tratavam polidamente.

Queria dizer que a culpa era de Sookie por ter aparecido na vida dele,ou de Bill por ter apresentado aquela maldita fada pra ele. Ou até em Pam,por não conseguir lidar com sua devoção por outra. Ele queria,ele queria.

Mas não podia. A culpa era dele e ele não sabia mais como lidar com isso.

― Boa noite,Eric. ― Pam acenou na direção dele,com os olhos baixos. Ele sentia falta dos olhos dela.

Deixou um suspiro baixinho escapar dos seus lábios. _Minha filha._

― Boa noite,Pam.


End file.
